Lazos inquebrantables
by AbyssMo
Summary: Hikari ha lidiado con un secreto toda su vida. Encerrada en si misma decide ignorar su naturaleza sin importar que la oscuridad termine por devorarla. Takeru se cruza en su camino guiado por su luz, juntos aprenderán que aunque el destino parezca complicado, terminarán por alcanzarlo. AU. Dedicado con cariño para HC por el intercambio "Amigo invisible" del Foro Proyecto 1/8
1. De dones y maldiciones

Disclaimer: Digimon y cualquiera de sus personajes NO me pertenecen.

Este es un regalo para HikariCaelum generado a partir del intercambio "Amigo invisible 2016 - 2017" del Foro Proyecto 1/8. ¡Feliz año, mejor vida! Deseo que hayas pasado una excelente víspera de navidad. Disculpa la tardanza, pero tuve que salir a alcanzar a los Reyes Magos... ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

* * *

HikariCaelum:

Takari: Algo con realismo mágico (es decir, realista pero con toques mágicos/fantásticos ya sea explícitos o sutiles), que deje una sensación alegre y optimista, aunque eso no quiere decir que no haya momentos malos a lo largo de la historia. Un universo alterno en el que se conozcan en la situación que prefieras, pero que sientan una conexión entre ellos desde el principio. Que tengan que superar problemas, que sean un buen equipo. No soy muy específica porque puedes hacer la trama que quieras. Preferiría que tuviera romance, pero también a elección, igual que si hay parejas secundarias (aunque si es así preferiría que sean de las que me gustan).

* * *

 _Lazos inquebrantables_

* * *

I

De dones y maldiciones

* * *

La primera vez que sucedió fue muy inesperada, celebraban la ceremonia habitual en el templo de la comunidad. La pequeña Hikari relucía vestida de blanco, un par de zapatillas rosas y un prendedor en la cabeza. A penas con 5 años tomó por sorpresa a todos los asistentes al subir sobre su asiento con los brazos extendidos, mirando al techo mientras soltaba pequeñas risas.

— ¿Qué pasa mi niña? — Preguntó su padre, contemplando la escena.

— Mira papi, ya vienen. — respondió ella entusiasmada — ¡Están bajando!

— ¿Quienes, pequeña? — volvió a preguntar intrigado.

— ¡Los ángeles! — siguió diciendo mientras giraba sobre su eje. La repuesta dejó a sus padres perplejos.

El rostro de su padre, sin embargo, se iluminó luego de asimilar aquella frase al tiempo que los asistentes exclamaban en voz baja: "qué bella nena", "¡ay, qué ternura!", "¡qué hermoso que fomenten en ella esa devoción!"

— ¡Oni chan, mira como brillan! ¡Está lleno de luz! — dijo la niña al volverse hacia su hermano mayor, como haciéndole una invitación a formar parte del comité de bienvenida. El pequeño le sonrío, con la naturalidad de quien es cómplice de juegos, animándola a continuar con la recepción.

A su lado se hallaba sentada su madre, quien a pesar de disfrutar el momento y recibir los elogios con agrado sintió de pronto invadir su cuerpo por una incómoda sensación de ansiedad, del tipo que se antepone a un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Su corazón se contraía cada que debían asistir a esas horribles sesiones, oírla gritar con tal desesperación le partía el alma, habría dado lo que fuera por ocupar su lugar pero las cosas en ese plano no funcionaban así. ¿Cuántas veces su pequeña le había dicho que había "alguien" en su habitación? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, cada vez que sucedía ella solo respondía que no era nada, que se olvidara de ello y continuara en sus juegos.

Su padre era quien la consolaba en esos momentos, él solapaba lo que la extensa imaginación de su hija creaba, la hacía entablar diálogos con aquellos seres inexistentes porque eso eran: una fantasía, seres alados, creaciones mágicas, producto de la imaginación aunado a la cantidad de invenciones que los programas de la TV ofrecen. Alguna vez Susumu intentó darle una explicación casi científica a todo aquello, habló de dones y misiones, portales y otras dimensiones, desprendimientos, viajes astrales, cuerpos vivos aunque vacíos en espera de ser habitados. Ella siempre respondía de la misma forma cambiando de inmediato el tema o simplemente ignorando sus nuevos descubrimientos, procuraba evadir ese tipo de conversaciones le resultaba sumamente incómodo mencionarlo, la pasión que él sentía por lo desconocido y la ciencia ficción nunca la pudo entender a ella solo le sonaba a basura fantástica sin la menor explicación lógica. Lo cierto era que él lograba tranquilizar a su hija y al momento de su partida comenzó la verdadera pesadilla.

Pero Yuuko no quería creerlo, ¡no podía! Lo que presentaba su hija no era más que el argumento perfecto para un maldito thriller, pero que debía tener una base lógica. Cuando comenzó algo le decía que no terminaría bien, al principio todo parecía salido de un cuento de hadas Hikari no paraba de hablar de los angelitos, su habitación se llenaba de luz de solo mencionarlo, una luz tan brillante y pura que Yuuko no podía más que sentirse dichosa y plena porque su hija pudiera experimentar de ese ambiente y esa sensación. Pero conforme avanzara el tiempo la vida de todos daría un giro luego de que el destino les arrebatara al único que le brindaba consuelo.

Con el luto a las espaldas se olvidó de muchas de sus tareas como madre, esposa y ama de casa. Cargando con la responsabilidad de ver también por la solvencia de su hogar abandonó el rol que había asumido para su familia, incluyendo a sus dos hijos. No estuvo para consolarlos por lo que ellos también habían perdido, en muchas ocasiones salía antes de que ellos despertaran y llegaba a casa después de que se hubieran dormido. Su madre, la abuela, le brindaba asistencia mientras ella estaba ausente, aunque la familia de su esposo le ofrecía apoyarla en lo que necesitara, declinó la oferta con la promesa de tomarla en cuenta cuando fuera absolutamente necesario. Eso jamás pasaría, tanto por su propio orgullo como por la insistencia de alejar a su hija de aquellas locas ideas que su padre ya había inculcado en ella.

Meses después de su pérdida buscó un momento para dedicarlo a ellos y saber cómo se sentían, el mayor de sus hijos la sorprendió al ser franco en cuanto a sus tristezas pero con la sonrisa más plena le hizo saber que entendía la situación por la que ella también pasaba y él haría lo posible por ayudarle en lo que pudiera, si era necesario dejaría la escuela para apoyarla con los gastos, al fin y al cabo ya contaba con 12 años y podría arreglárselas. Eso era impensable, no sacrificaría sus estudios por algo que a ella le correspondía. Después de negárselo repetidas veces, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo abrazó con la intensidad de quien desea reparar la ausencia de cientos de abrazos para luego besar su rostro aún más sonriente por la muestra de afecto una y otra vez, culminando con un nuevo abrazo menos intenso y más tierno. ¡Su Taichi sí que era un ángel!

La más pequeña solía llorar en silencio, no quería importunar a su madre en ese estado y con esa carga de responsabilidades. La abrazó fuerte haciéndole saber que si la necesitaba podía acudir a ella las veces que fueran necesarias. De pronto recordó que hubo ocasiones en las que lo había intentado y ella no había tenido tiempo para atenderla, quizás por eso la pequeña se sumió en sí misma para no estorbarla. Lloró aún más al darse cuenta de su imprudencia, nada podía ser más importante que sus hijos. Su Hikari había perdido el brillo que la caracterizaba, sin embargo, hasta ahora no había recibido informes al respeto de su comportamiento anterior lo que indicaba que poco a poco todo se normalizaba, debía ser solo una etapa de la infancia. Respiró aliviada. Pasados unos cuantos días su esperanza desapareció con aquella llamada.

Se trataba de la abuela. Sonaba sumamente alterada, el miedo era claro en su tono de voz, tan solo a unas horas de haber llegado al trabajo lo único que sus oídos pudieron captar fueron las palabras: grita, desesperación, fuera de control... Salió de inmediato para su casa, ya habría tiempo de dar explicaciones.

Llegó, su madre la esperaba ansiosa, su piel completamente pálida la preparó para lo que le esperaba. Sin hablar, se dirigió a la habitación de su hija como le había indicado su madre con suma cautela. La pequeña se hallaba arrinconada sobre la cama hecha un ovillo, el rostro escondido entre sus brazos, mientras se mecía y sollozaba.

— ¿Kari? — llamó Yuuko con suavidad del modo más natural que pudo.

— ¡Mami! — exclamó la niña con la voz ahogada, levantando la cabeza en su búsqueda.

Al cruzar sus miradas la madre sintió caérsele el alma a los pies al ver el rostro hinchado por el llanto de su pequeña enmarcado por un semblante lleno de temor.

— ¿Qué ha pasado mi niña? — preguntó con calma al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ella, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar por sus cuencas. — ¿Qué te has hecho? — soltó al notar los arañazos en sus brazos y rostro.

— ¡Mami, viene por mí! — Exclamó en un hilo de voz sin cambiar de posición — ¡Por favor, haz que se vaya!

— ¿Quién mi amor? — Preguntó de nuevo mientras la abrazaba para cargarla y llevarla con un médico – Aquí no hay nadie, solo tú y yo, y la abuela que nos espera en la sala.

— ¡Aquí está, viene por mí, no dejes que me lleve! — Repetía Hikari aferrada a su madre — ¡Quiere envolverme en sus alas!

Yuuko la apretó contra sí, la levantó y entonces lo que más temía sucedió. Hikari comenzó a gritar como histérica repitiendo frases como "no lo dejes", "aléjalo" y otras indescifrables, se aferraba a su madre al punto de provocarle las mismas heridas que ella se había hecho en los brazos, el cuello y la cara, con tal de evitar que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Sus agudos gritos calaban como taladros en los oídos de su madre, ni las quejas, ni advertencias de esta fueron escuchadas. Solo hasta que logró sacarla de la habitación para tumbarla en el suelo e inmovilizarla pudo respirar con cierta libertad y tranquilizar a una exhausta Hikari que se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Con la determinación de sanar a su hija de lo que fuera que tuviera Yuuko inició un pesado recorrido yendo y viniendo entre hospitales y, a pesar suyo, templos, iglesias y centros espiritistas. Llevaba ya dos años realizándole estudios neurológicos para descartar cualquier padecimiento de esa índole y al obtener resultados negativos optó por auxiliarse en la religión. En su desesperación por lograr algún resultado finalmente recurrió a los exorcismos.

¿Cómo era posible que su hija de 11 años tuviera que soportar algo tan tormentoso? Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían visitado ese lugar tan sombrío, lleno de velas e imágenes. Pero por fin parecía que había un avance. Kari había dejado de ver y oír a "quien" hubiera estado molestándola en su habitación y eso reconfortaba a su madre sobremanera.

— Mamá, haz que paren por favor, solo la dañarán — le suplico Taichi sacándola de sus pensamientos. La razón por la que estaban ahí nuevamente fue por una ligera crisis de ansiedad que sufrió su hija el día anterior. Aunque no le gustara la idea las sesiones habían funcionado y ella tenía que erradicar aquello a como diera lugar — ¡Madre, sácala de ahí de una vez! — Exigió Tai de manera enérgica, cosa que no pudo ignorar ni dejar pasar. Pidió un alto a la sesión y el sacerdote se dirigió a Hikari.

Se hallaba atada a una silla, casi sin poder respirar. Harta de ungüentos y brebajes acompañados de rezos y cantos sombríos, en otras lenguas, sin sentido a sus oídos. A penas percibió las palabras del hombre que oficiaba el ritual... ¿Qué cómo se sentía? Peor que mal ni siquiera se acercaba.

Levantó la mirada y encontró las de su madre y hermano al otro lado de la habitación: culpa y súplica respectivamente combinadas con dolor fue lo que vieron sus ojos. Hikari tomó una decisión que marcaría su vida desde entonces y apagaría por completo la poca luz que le quedaba.

— ¡Mejor que nunca! — dijo al esbozar su mejor sonrisa, acto seguido el sacerdote dio por terminada la sesión al considerarla un éxito. — ¡Hermano, se acabó! — Le susurró al castaño que corría a asistirla para salir de ahí y nunca regresar.

Su madre inmóvil la contemplaba mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, finalmente aliviada. Avanzó apoyada en su hermano unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó la voz de su madre en un sollozo: "Por fin, ¡TODO TERMINÓ!"

Pero la sombra que pudo percibir a penas a unos metros a su espalda le indicaba que aquello estaba lejos de terminar.

* * *

Se preparaba para la escuela, tarde para no variar. Sus hábitos en los últimos años se habían modificado de manera abismal y no precisamente en el mejor sentido. La Hikari que una vez hubo habitado ese cuerpo se había esfumado hace tiempo. A pesar de procurar tener presente el recuerdo de su padre muchas de las conversaciones y consejos que en su momento hubo tenido con él se quedaron en el olvido.

Luego de tomar la decisión de ignorar los sucesos que la llevaron a ser víctima de los malditos exorcismos y las malas experiencias que durante casi tres años su madre le obligó a vivir, la actitud de esta nueva Hikari se endureció de una manera que nadie habría podido imaginar, pero con el tiempo tanto ella como su familia se fueron acostumbrando. Su hermano y su madre ya habían padecido lo suficiente y aunque en principio su determinación fue motivada por el bienestar de ambos antes que el propio ahora lo hacía de manera completamente egoísta para sentirse, ya no bien, simplemente menos peor consigo. Finalmente comprendió que ella sola debía hacerse cargo de su "condición".

La escuela como muchas de sus actividades le servía de distracción, procuraba mantenerse ocupada para no permitirse pensar en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, eso jamás la volvería a atormentar. Además a pesar de haber optado por calificar lo que le había ocurrido como "una fase" y no creer en cualquier tipo de basura sobrenatural, comenzó a hacerse de recursos que le fueron llegando como una casualidad.

En algún momento en que estuvo a punto de sufrir una nueva "crisis" a media calle, en la radio de algún local comercial conversaban a cerca de los "decretos", aunque escéptica sus opciones se habían reducido a nada y comenzó a formular frases para estabilizarse y de algún modo dio resultado. Escuchó también que las malas palabras ahuyentarían cualquier tipo de "mala energía", daba igual al fin ella no perdía nada, se armó un buen repertorio de ellas y aunque no siempre parecían funcionar decirlas la reconfortaba. Poco a poco su nuevo yo no solo había perdido su luz característica si no que cada vez se oscurecía más y más, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Su móvil había estado sonando desde la media noche por lo cual lo puso en silencio. Por fin decidió prestarle atención cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de mensajes que tenía pendientes.

— Pero qué... — soltó un tanto molesta, ¿qué clase de broma era esa? Sus dudas se disiparon cuando comenzó a leer.

Eran mensajes de felicitación, resultaba que era su cumpleaños. Se sorprendió de lo pérdida que andaba, ni siquiera sabía que era septiembre y casi a punto de concluir el mes, aunque le sorprendió aún más que hubiera tanta gente interesada en desearle un feliz cumpleaños, pues hacía años que evitaba el contacto y en especial la convivencia con otros seres humanos que no fueran su madre y su hermano. Aunque algo dentro de ella agradecía los buenos deseos su nuevo yo ironizaba al respecto de la palabra "feliz", ya que su vida desde hacía casi seis años se alejó mucho de serlo.

Tomó sus cosas y por fin salió de su habitación. Encontró sobre la mesa una nota de su madre, también de felicitación, recordándole que más tarde celebrarían por lo que le suplicaba hacerse presente lo más temprano que le fuera posible, debido a que los últimos años había preferido evitar cualquier tipo de celebración y aunque había sido directa con su madre al respecto ella seguía aferrándose a la idea de lo mucho que su hija disfrutaba las celebraciones de cumpleaños. Claro, eso ocurrió antes, antes de que la oscuridad devorara su luz, antes de que la vida le arrebatara a su padre, antes... ahora no tenía nada que celebrar.

Suspiró profundamente y salió de su casa.

Pues sí, Hikari cumplía quince años; una etapa que muchas jovencitas deciden celebrar en grande, un momento de cambio, de una gran liberación de hormonas, de niña a adolescente, un inicio de grandes planes, sueños para el futuro, una especie de nuevo inicio de ciclo. Niñerías y nada más, lo que menos podía era pensar en el futuro si desde que comenzó su pesadilla dejó de disfrutar su presente rogando por poder regresar el tiempo y evitar que todo aquello sucediera. Ahora eso tampoco importaba, su enfoque se centraba en evitar sentir.

Conforme avanzaba por las calles se mantenía alerta de lo que pudiera "cruzarse" en su camino para "esquivarlo" de inmediato, a la menor sensación de escalofrío redireccionaba el paso. Conocía perfecto su camino, sus referencias eran claras y sabía que espacios eran seguros para frecuentar y cuáles no. Sin embargo, su radar estaba a punto de fallar, se encontraba tan sumida en su rutina que no notó al par de chicos rebosantes de vida que la escoltaban. De pronto entre una pequeña multitud la fueron acorralado, sin que lo notara, justo hacia un par de calles que religiosamente evitaba, conocidas por que durante un tiempo fue muy frecuente hallar cuerpos sin vida en ellas. No fue hasta que sintió un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte y directo que reaccionó.

— Vaya, vaya, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? — Dijo el que parecía ser el mayor con malicia — ¿te perdiste preciosa? — preguntó seguido de una risita del otro tipo.

A Hikari la invadió el miedo, una sensación que hacía años no sentía y casi había olvidado, su semblante duro se reblandeció considerablemente dejándola expuesta ante ese par. ¿Cómo podía estarle pasando eso? No conforme con la maldición que se cargaba ahora tenía que lidiar con un par de delincuentes que quién sabe qué estaban buscando, aunque se hizo una idea, evitó a toda costa pensar en ello.

— ¿Sabes?, ha andado algo flojo el día de hoy y decidimos divertirnos un poco para variar. Así que lo sometimos a concurso y ¡felicidades, haz sido la ganadora! — Explicó animado el otro sujeto. De todas las felicitaciones que había recibido esa era la peor.

Ahora su rostro reflejaba pánico. Entonces se dio cuenta que la habían cercado en uno de los callejones, alejado del bullicio de la calle principal. Por fin el primero se acercó lo suficiente aprisionando sus manos para pegarla contra la pared y susurrar algo a su oído, para luego husmear por su cuello. Hikari se dejó hacer, sabía que era inútil luchar contra ellos. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar y comenzó a sentir escalofríos, no podía descifrar si eran provocados por el hombre a punto de manosearla o lo de siempre, pero en ese momento era lo de menos. Mientras aquel idiota seguía apretándola contra sí, el otro disfrutaba viendo la escena.

De pronto una voz dentro de ella susurró: "suéltate". No estaba segura de lo que aquello podía significar, pero haciendo caso a la orden hizo lo único que estaba en su control y luego de inhalar una gran bocanada de aire, la liberó seguida de toda la tensión que su cuerpo había acumulado, dejándolo como una especie de cascarón vacío e inerte. La sorpresa del hombre no se hizo esperar, pero lo que siguió lo dejó perplejo.

El rostro de la chica se contrajo en una mueca que parecía ajena a ella, su mirada reflejaba un odio salido de las profundidades del infierno. Solo cuando los débiles brazos de la joven pudieron desasirse de su amarré con relativa facilidad soltó un ligero grito al tiempo que retrocedía con torpeza sorprendiendo también a su espectador.

— ¿Te divertiste lo suficiente? — espetó Hikari con una voz que desencajaba por completo con su aspecto y terminó por aterrorizar a sus agresores, quienes permanecieron helados. Luego de un par de empujones aquella extraordinaria fuerza abandonó su cuerpo, Hikari volvió en sí gritando como una histérica sin entender lo que había ocurrido a penas minutos atrás. Con confusión y un temor creciente los agresores se dieron a la fuga luego de que el sonido de una sirena les sacara de su perplejidad. Sin notarlo, la joven seguía sumida en su histeria abrazada a sí misma lanzando frases, posibles decretos ininteligibles que lejos de tranquilizarla parecían alterarla aún más.

Llorando y sin parar de gritar permaneció hincada apretándose cada vez más en su propio abrazo, de manera inconsciente y como un reflejo de su desesperación palmeó su hombro izquierdo tres veces, al momento sintió envolverla una calidez que automáticamente trajo a su memoria la sensación que su padre le transmitía al consolarla. Cesaron los gritos, el llanto fue cediendo y poco a poco su respiración se fue acompasando al sentir su cuerpo invadido por una tranquilidad venida de otra época. Lo último que pudo percibir antes de desvanecerse fue la imagen borrosa cubierta de luz de "alguien" que repetía: ¡todo va a estar bien!


	2. Mirada celeste

II

Mirada celeste

* * *

¿Podía ser posible? Una calidez extraordinaria se apoderó de ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo experimentaba una sensación de absoluta paz. Abrió los ojos y ante ella solo había luz, tan radiante que en principio le fue difícil acostumbrarse a su brillo. Cuando lo hubo hecho notó como si su cuerpo estuviese flotando, alrededor suyo un par de extremidades le abrazaban desde la espalda por la cintura. Entonces percibió la fuente de calor apoyada ligeramente sobre su espalda y a los extremos un par de ¿alas? ¿Acaso esa era la sensación de estar... muerto? Las alas se extendieron para comenzar a envolverlos. La chica permaneció sumida en la sensación al tiempo que la oscuridad se abría paso. Cerró los ojos. Si la muerte venía en su encuentro estaba dispuesta a entregarse a ella. Así, todo terminaría.

Despertó. Parpadeo un par de veces, tumbada sobre el suelo reconoció el callejón y recordó lo sucedido. Entonces todo había sido un sueño. Permaneció un rato en esa posición, se sentía descansada, cómo si hubiera dormido por horas. Sin pensarlo se estiró por completo para desperezarse acompañándose de un sonoro suspiró. Pero, ¿cuánto habría dormido?

— Por fin, ¡despertaste!

Hikari ahogo un grito de sobresalto, pero quién... ¿qué hacía ahí, cómo no lo había notado, cuanto tiempo llevaba observándola?

— Disculpa si te asusté — se disculpó inmediatamente el joven en respuesta a la reacción de la chica — me tenías preocupado, que bueno que regresaste. — y añadió con su mejor sonrisa — ¡Bienvenida de vuelta!

Hikari perdió el aliento y sintió un cosquilleo. Lo observó en silencio. Era un joven rubio, muy delgado sin parecer débil, aunque estaba en cuclillas podía notar que era de estatura alta, sus rasgos varoniles eran extremadamente afables y suaves, su sonrisa era perfecta y sus ojos de un azul claro que le llenaba de paz, podría perderse en ellos una eternidad. Los miró sonreír y sintió arder su propio rostro.

— Pero que descortés soy — dijo de pronto el chico, sacándola de su ensoñación — Soy Takaishi, Takeru Takaishi — y extendió su mano hacia ella incorporándose. La joven titubeó un instante, después tomó su mano para incorporarse también.

— Y... Yagami... Hikari. — Logró articular por fin.

— ¡Es un placer! — Dijo él sonriendo plenamente — Hikari.

Aquello parecía salido de un sueño. Escucharlo nombrarla la llenó, ¿de qué? No estaba segura, pero algo dentro de ella se sentía rebosar. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus pensamientos se vieron opacados de pronto por las dudas que de manera escandalosa se agolparon en su cabeza de nuevo. Luego de que se desmayara ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿qué hacía él ahí, en qué momento llegó? ¿La habría escuchado? ¿qué había visto?

Esta última la volvió al estado que usualmente adoptaba, sombrío y a la defensiva, el calor que la inundaba se fue drenando poco a poco. Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

— Oh, pues, vi como un par de tipos salían corriendo de aquí y pensé, por la mala fama que se le ha creado a estas calles, que no podía ser nada bueno. — Contestó con naturalidad — Alcancé a sostenerte antes de que te desplomaras y esperé a qué despertaras. — Concluyó sonriendo de nuevo.

El rostro de la chica adquirió un tono carmesí.

— N... no debiste, que tal si volvían y tú... no debiste. — dijo la castaña en un susurro con la cabeza gacha, se sentía muy avergonzada por aquella situación.

— ¡Pero claro que debía, no podía dejarte sola! — Reprochó él tomando su mano — y ahora, si me lo permite, la escoltaré a su destino — dijo con parsimonia mientras cruzaba la mano de ella por su brazo. La acción sorprendió a Hikari, ¿acaso era real? Dudó. — No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta — añadió el rubio al notarlo, inclinándose hacia ella.

— Gr... Gracias — contestó al fin, más avergonzada que antes, luego emprendieron la marcha.

* * *

Hikari permanecía en su cama dando tumbos sin poder conciliar el sueño, ese había sido el cumpleaños más extraño que podía recordar, además del más placentero a pesar de todo. Desde que Takeru la dejó en su casa sana y salva, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su interior, una sensación completamente nueva que no lograba explicarse. Era como una especie de dicha, aunque no estaba segura, no paraba de sonreír al repasar su día con él.

Ni siquiera las quejas de su madre lograron hacer mella en ella, pues al parecer su ausencia se prolongó más de lo esperado, no había notado el centenar de llamadas recibidas en su móvil hasta que hubo entrado en su casa, incluso se había olvidado de la desagradable razón por la cual coincidieron ella y el rubio. No deseaba entablar una discusión, luego de recibir las quejas y un par de miradas inquisidoras por parte de su hermano, se disculpó sin inmutarse y pidió que iniciaran la celebración que tenían planeada. Así lo hicieron, acompañados de una atmosfera inusualmente familiar disfrutaron de una velada agradable los tres como hacía años no ocurría, incluso se notó interesada por las actividades de su madre y su hermano. Al terminar agradeció aquel momento y los tomó por sorpresa al estrecharlos en un abrazo, sin más, abandonó la sala y se encerró en su habitación.

Sola por fin se entregó por completo al mar de sensaciones que pedían a gritos salir de lo más profundo de su ser, su pensamiento estaba ocupado detallando la imagen del chico rubio, sus acciones, sus palabras, la última frase que le lanzó al partir: — "Si necesitas algo, aquí estaré Hikari, solo házmelo saber." — simplemente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que en ningún momento le había proporcionado algún número telefónico, ni siquiera una dirección de correo electrónico, entonces ¿cómo se comunicarían?, ¿cómo sabría él de su necesidad? La angustia la tomo un instante por sorpresa y se abrazó a sí misma, golpeando su hombro izquierdo como una reacción. Sintió de nuevo rodearla una calidez que nacía desde su columna y se relajó, ningún pensamiento negativo disiparía la nueva actitud que se iba apoderando de ella. Poco a poco se fue sintiendo invadida por el sueño, algo le decía que este sería una especie de nuevo comienzo y le repetía una y otra vez: "todo va a estar bien."

* * *

A penas tres días después de su cumpleaños, se preguntaba si volvería a ver a Takeru al recordar su oferta. Comenzaba a arrepentirse otra vez de no haber intercambiado números telefónicos, porque de otro modo sonaba imposible, por lo menos las frecuencias cerebrales no parecían eficaces pues estaba segura que durante ese tiempo su pensamiento no albergaba otra cosa que no fuera él.

— Si necesitas algo... — musitó distraída, sería eso entonces, que en realidad no necesitaba de él. Suspiró y siguió su camino sumida en sus pensamientos, iba de vuelta a su casa luego de recoger un encargo para su madre. Se paralizó por un momento al sentir recorrer el escalofrío por su espalda, esta vez fue inconfundible. Olvidó girar en la calle anterior para evitar el cementerio ubicado sobre la gran avenida, que a ella le resultaba interminable. Inspiró profundo, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera permitido esa imprudencia? Incluso se hizo consiente de que durante estos últimos días no había realizado su rutina habitual antes de salir de casa.

Mientras la sensación de malestar crecía con los escalofríos se echó a andar, apretó el paquete en sus manos junto a sus pasos con la cabeza agachada antes de que las voces se hicieran presentes. Comenzó a correr con los ojos cerrados, decretando por lo bajo y adornando con malas palabras los conjuros, a punto de doblar la esquina los abrió para estamparse con el bulto que asomaba del lugar al que se dirigía.

Lanzó una maldición. Pero para su sorpresa no se hallaba tumbada en el suelo si no que había sido contenida por quien la recibió de lleno.

— ¿Hikari? — exclamó el chico frente a ella. — Estás agitada, ¿te encuentras bien? — Preguntó al notar su respiración y comprobar su temperatura al rozar su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. — Acaso, ¡te han seguido! — concluyó alarmado.

— ¡No, para nada! — se apuró a decir ella, comprendiendo, mientras el rubor provocado por la mezcla del contacto, la agitación y la vergüenza se hacía notorio en su cara. — Estaba de prisa y me distraje — ¿qué podría decir? La verdad no, sin duda.

— ¿Estás segura? — inquirió el chico, como si supiera que algo le ocultaba.

— Po... por supuesto — balbuceó ella al sentirse descubierta — Lo siento... — dijo finalmente en un susurro.

— No te preocupes, no ha sido nada — la tranquilizó él y añadió con su mejor sonrisa — ¡Vamos, te acompaño!

El joven le quitó el paquete que cargaba en brazos y la instó a seguir su camino. De verdad que parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, tenía ese encanto que lograba dejarla embobada, sin poderle negar nada. Y ¿por qué lo haría? Si había sido ella quien deseaba con tanto fervor verle como para despedirlo en un instante.

— Gracias, — soltó sin pensarlo — otra vez.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, para mí es un placer hacerte compañía.

¿Podía existir alguien tan perfecto o se trataba de una creación de su imaginación? Comprobarlo era sencillo, con solo tocarle... reprimió la idea, aunque no negaba sus deseos de tocarlo nuevamente, ya había sentido su calor desde el primer día. Reprimió otro pensamiento que le ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello. Pero, ¡qué pasaba con ella!

— Llegamos, ¿no es cierto? — dijo el rubio, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera fue consiente del rumbo que tomaron.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, en verdad — se dirigió a Takeru con una reverencia — Quiero decir, tanto esta como la vez anterior, fuiste muy considerado a pesar de ser una desconocida para ti — No pudo evitar decirle lo que sentía, no estaba segura de que la ocasión pudiera volverse a presentar así que decidió ser sincera. — No tengo como pagar tus atenciones, en especial de aquel primer encuentro... — cayó de pronto.

No supo en que momento las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos, creyó haber borrado aquel mal recuerdo, los rostros, las palabras, el miedo, el contacto. Sintió asco. El recuerdo era tan vívido que creyó que volvería a experimentar esa pesadilla. Comenzó a sollozar.

Se sintió rodeada por sus brazos, aspirado su aroma al inhalar una bocanada de aire para luego dejar fluir el torrente de lágrimas que le quedaban por sacar en una sonora exhalación. Al parecer, tardarían en cesar. No le quedó la menor duda, era absolutamente real. Hundió su rostro en su pecho al tiempo que sus brazos le rodeaban también, implorando en silencio que no se apartase de ella jamás. Lentamente fue recuperándose.

— Hey, aquí estaré — susurró él a su oído — siempre que me necesites, llegaré a ti.

Permaneció un largo rato abrazada a él y a pesar suyo al fin se apartó. Buscó sus ojos celestes y dijo sonriendo:

— Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, ha sido un placer el conocerte.

— Takeru Takaishi y reitero: ¡el placer es todo mío! — como intuyendo la siguiente frase añadió — Basta, no es nada, un gracias es suficiente. — Sonrió al tiempo que le colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja para acariciar su mejilla. — ¿Sabes?, soy nuevo por aquí y no me caería mal hacer nuevas amistades. Como bien dices realmente no nos conocemos y para comenzar de cero, me sentiría honrado de que alguien como tú pudiera mostrarme la ciudad... digo, si tú quieres, ¿saldrías conmigo el día de mañana?

Hikari parpadeó repetidas veces sin creerse lo que había escuchado con toda claridad. La alegría se hizo latente en su interior y sin pensárselo respondió.

— ¡Claro, seguro que sí!

— Maravilloso, pasaré por ti aquí mismo, en la tarde, está bien a esta misma hora... — dijo revisando su reloj.

— ¡Excelente!

— Perfecto, te veré entonces. Por ahora te dejaré para que descanses. — Se acercó a ella para besar su mejilla. — ¡Hasta mañana!

— Hasta mañana — musitó ella al verlo partir, mientras su mano se dirigía de manera inconsciente hacia su mejilla.

* * *

Aquel día al salir de la escuela volvió como un bólido a arreglarse para su primera ¿cita?, no estaba segura si llamarla así, aunque solo era un encuentro de amigos o un par de desconocidos buscando conocerse, el caso es que saldría con un chico y no uno cualquiera, Takeru verdaderamente tenía algo especial, aún no sabía qué pero su sola presencia le aceleraba el corazón.

No tuvo tiempo de avisarle a su madre que saldría y tampoco quería dar explicaciones, con lo paranoica que era su madre seguramente intentaría interrogarlo para asegurarse de que no fuera un psicópata. Simplemente escribió una nota en la que avisaba que llegaría tarde, que no se preocupara. Sin más, salió a su encuentro.

Puntual, al pie de su edificio, estaba él. Con su más radiante sonrisa se acercó saludando a lo cual él respondió igualmente. Partieron. Hikari había pensado en todos los sitios que pudieran interesarle, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, así que optó por preguntarle que le gustaría visitar. Aún era temprano para la Rueda Ferris, aunque se veía igual de imponente por el día, los museos cerrarían temprano por lo cual sugirió dejarlos para otro día. Entre el entusiasmo y la indecisión comenzó su tour.

Las atracciones sonaban estupendas, todo en la ciudad pintaba interesante, pero lo único que Takeru estaba dispuesto a contemplar era a la bella castaña que tenía frente a él. Desde que la vio por primera vez y hasta ese momento se sorprendió de la cantidad de luz que irradiaba a su paso cada vez con más intensidad conforme los días transcurrían, estaba intrigado por saber más acerca de ella y ese increíble "don" que ella intentaba ocultar. ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta constante. Había notado también los momentos en que todo ese brillo se ensombrecía, la tensión y la ansiedad que en ella causaban.

Tenía tanto por descifrar por un lado, pero por otro la belleza que reflejaba tanto por dentro como por fuera lo atraía sobremanera, sabía que toda la pinta que le conoció durante aquel primer contacto no era más que un caparazón que contenía a su perla. Era hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra y hoy estaba presenciando la prueba de ello, tan auténtica y natural. Jamás había experimentado esas sensaciones antes de... bueno, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ahora pudiera experimentarlo o sentirlo siquiera, pero al estar cerca de ella todo su ser, fuera lo que fuere, se sentía vibrar. No importaba cuanto tiempo le quedaba en ese lugar, el que fuera permanecería a su lado, encontrando las respuestas que ella necesitase.

* * *

Luego de pasar una velada llena de risas, conversaciones amenas y, sorprendentemente, nulos "episodios" él la devolvió a su casa con la promesa de encontrarla en los días consecutivos para continuar donde se habían quedado, tenían tanto en común y tan poco tiempo para compartirlo que decidieron hacer oficiales los encuentros por las tardes. Sellaron el pacto con un apretón de manos amistoso, seguido del habitual beso de despedida de Takeru.

Hikari no cabía en ella de felicidad, porque eso era, ¡felicidad pura! Estaba segura que en algún momento de su infancia tuvo que haber experimentado esa sensación ya que, para su sorpresa, no le resultaba ajena.

Su madre la esperaba dentro con cierta preocupación, no era tan tarde pero había oscurecido hacia no mucho y no era de su agrado que su hija no se encontrara en casa para entonces, razones tenía de sobra para sentirse preocupada. Al verla entrar, a punto de comenzar con su discurso maternal, se detuvo a contemplarla un instante y se sorprendió de lo radiante que estaba, aquella imagen la llevó diez años atrás cuando su pequeña Hikari brillaba en todo su esplendor, tan bendecida y llena de vida. Se quedó atónita, incapaz de articular una palabra.

— ¡Perdón mamá! — se apresuró a decir Hikari al ver la hora, con todo había perdido la noción del tiempo — De verdad perdóname por no haberte avisado antes, pero salió de improviso — se disculpó — Y es que todo ha sido tan... ¡increíble! — añadió con una sonrisa que a Yuuko le pareció de ensueño, pero que la invadió de la dicha que irradiaba su hija, quien luego la sorprendería con un tierno abrazo y un beso de despedida que le permitió observar a detalle el rostro de su madre — Te ves cansada, lamento en verdad haberte mantenido despierta, pero ya estoy aquí y tú debes irte a dormir. — Dijo con tranquilidad — ¡Yo me siento mejor que nunca! — exclamó con renovado entusiasmo al leer la duda en sus ojos — Pero ya habrá tiempo, por favor descansa mami, ¡hasta mañana! — decía mientras la encaminaba a su habitación para después dirigirse a la suya.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yuuko dormiría en completa paz.

* * *

Transcurrieron un par de semanas a partir de sus salidas con Takeu, desde entonces Hikari esperaba al día siguiente con entusiasmo, no solo por el hecho de que lo vería otra vez si no porque gracias a esa nueva energía todo a su alrededor también parecía renovarse. Puso más empeño en sus actividades cotidianas e incluso se acercó a un par de compañeros en el colegio, a quienes tomó por sorpresa, para intentar ponerse al día con los deberes escolares. La calidez que desde entonces la envolvía no la había abandonado, se sentía protegida, acompañada, cosa que al parecer también era percibido por aquellos que la rodeaban.

Siendo honesta su pensamiento no lo ocupaba nada que no tuviera que ver con él. Takeru. Todo en ella se removió a partir del día en que se conocieron. Pasado este tiempo sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, se preguntaba por qué no habría sido así. Al parecer su hermano vivía en la ciudad y era esa la razón de que él ahora se hallara ahí también. ¿Qué lo habría mantenido alejado de su hermano? Aún no llegaban a ese capítulo.

De hecho ahora que lo pensaba, en la mayoría de sus citas él casi no hablaba, sin embargo a ella ¡no le paraba la boca! Se sintió avergonzada, en todos estos días ella le había contado casi toda su vida y él no había hecho más que escucharla. Buena amiga resultaba. Guardó silencio. Su pensamiento regresó a la palabra "casi".

Sin duda la confianza entre los dos iiba en aumento, a pesar de ello no podía estar segura de que tan sólida era como para contarle TODA su vida. ¿Sería necesario? ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Y si ¿decidiera no volverla a ver jamás por considerarla desequilibrada? Las opciones no le gustaban en lo absoluto, lo mejor sería mantener su secreto como tal. Además los "episodios" eran cada vez menos frecuentes y no parecían presentar un problema para nada cercano a lo que en algún tiempo fueron.

Decidió dejarlo así, al fin y al cabo podía guardárselo como algo íntimo, completamente personal. Lo que ignoraba era que el destino estaba a punto de prepararle una nueva prueba para afrontar sus mayores temores.

* * *

Para su próximo encuentro Hikari había invitado a su amigo a una comida que ella misma le prepararía en su casa, lo planeó con cautela y con tiempo de antelación debido a las constantes negativas que le daba, en especial porque alegaba sentirse incómodo de importunar su ambiente familiar.

Takeru se había vuelto una persona por demás especial para ella y eso le ganaba el mérito de ser introducido a su pequeño núcleo familiar, además está vez no aceptaría un NO por respuesta, así que utilizando sus propias palabras le reiteró que lo necesitaba en su casa y únicamente se lo estaba haciendo saber. No tenía alternativa. Por la tarde llegó a la puerta del departamento de Hikari y llamó.

Hikari abrió y lo sorprendió lanzándose sobre él, entusiasmada. Lo invitó a pasar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Su casa le resultó acogedora y le recordó mucho al ambiente que generaba su madre en su propia casa, se sintió invadir por la nostalgia. Despejó sus pensamientos a la expectativa de sus anfitriones. Para no hacerse larga la espera decidió ayudar un poco en la cocina asistiendo a su amiga.

Al cabo de una hora todo parecía estar listo para comer, aún faltaban por llegar la madre y el hermano de Hikari, pero todavía había tiempo. Pasados unos minutos Yuuko se comunicó para informarle que había tenido complicaciones en el trabajo para salir, debido a un par de permisos que pidió para realizar otros compromisos, por lo que le sería imposible llegar. Casi en seguida recibió un mensaje de texto de Tai disculpándose al anunciar que había olvidado que tendría entrenamiento con el equipo de football justo a esa hora. Eso parecía una conspiración en su contra.

Finalmente la comida estuvo lista, aunque molesta por la situación Hikari se sentía dichosa de poder ofrecerle un banquete hecho con sus propias manos a su querido Takeru.

Mientras se disponía a servir comenzó a sentir los viejos escalofríos. Intentó ignorarlos, pero solo logro percibirlos con mayor intensidad. Se sentó para calmarse. A pesar de su miedo creciente procuró mantenerse impasible así que cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué ahora? Abrió los ojos al sentirse fuera de peligro y lo que vio la dejó helada. Hikari tenía una visión aérea de su departamento y ante ella se encontraba ella misma sentada en la silla que ocupó segundos antes frente a la mesa, de pronto las puertas del departamento comenzaron a crujir y pudo percibir toda esa energía intentando penetrar al interior.

Cada vez que aquello se presentaba se volvía víctima de la desesperación, es decir, que no era la primera vez que le sucedía y aunque era algo que siempre había experimentado en soledad, era la primera vez que el miedo se apoderaba de ella porque jamás "nada" había intentado introducirse a su casa.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar una voz que al parecer provenía de su cuerpo pero que no era la suya, se acercó a él para oír mejor. Se trataba de un decreto para prohibir el paso a quienes buscaban habitarlo. Luego de escuchar nombrarla repetidas veces, Hikari sintió como si algo la succionara. Abrió los ojos tumbada sobre el suelo y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Takeru pálido como el papel. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que él la había regresado.

* * *

No sabía cómo empezar, para lo que ella tenía no había explicación posible. A petición de Takeru salieron pronto de su casa. Sentados sobre una banca en el parque cercano hundidos en el silencio, él se inclinó hacia ella para llamar su atención, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

— Entiendo lo difícil que esto puede resultar, también yo he guardado secretos por miedo a lo que los demás puedan pensar, pero necesito saber qué fue lo que acaba de ocurrir para ayudarte a encontrar alguna solución. — Y añadió — por favor, te suplico que confíes en mí.

Su última suplica le partió el corazón, pero jamás lo entendería, era su maldición y nadie más tendría porque cargar con ella de nuevo, su hermano y su madre ya habían padecido lo suficiente gracias a ella.

— No puedo emitir ningún juicio si no escucho de primera mano la experiencia de alguien que ha tenido que vivir con esto desde siempre. — replicó él como si hubiera podido leer su pensamiento.

Dudó por un instante y comenzó su relato. Cada detalle, cada palabra fueron escuchados sin interrupción. Desde la recepción de los ángeles, pasando por la muerte de su padre, la angustia de su madre, las "crisis", los estudios, los exorcismos, los desprendimientos y su afán por negarlo todo. Al finalizar, ambos callaron largamente. Hikari no entendía por qué, pero el haber compartido todo eso fue como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima, especialmente el poder compartirlo con él sin que intentara huir lejos de ella.

Hikari permaneció con la cabeza gacha, volviendo a su actitud habitual retraída. Sintió de pronto recargarse un peso contra su frente al tiempo que sus manos eran nuevamente tomadas entre las de él. Sin despegar sus frentes Takeru juntó su nariz con la de ella, jugueteando un poco para encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos castaños. Los notó sonreír mientras no perdían detalle de los suyos.

— Temo que lo que para lo que tienes no hay cura, — dijo al fin — dones como el tuyo son dados únicamente a personas extraordinarias, cuya capacidad tiene el poder de controlarlos y utilizarlos a su favor de manera responsable. Desarrollar esa capacidad requiere el apoyo de un guía que esté dispuesto a mostrarte los pasos que debes dar. Pero mientras aparece, nosotros podemos buscar aprender más acerca... de ti. — terminó dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

Asintió con una ligera sonrisa y se refugió en su pecho, aliviada por sus palabras.

* * *

Había encontrado su propósito. A partir de entonces Takeru se dedicó a revisar libros, revistas, documentales, blogs y toda clase de fuentes teológicas lo más fiables que pudieran acercarles a lo que buscaban. El internet estaba lleno de basura bajo la etiqueta "sobrenatural" por lo que representaba una gran pérdida de tiempo siquiera echar un vistazo. Acudió a los textos básicos, la Biblia y otros escritos sagrados resultaron de gran ayuda. Las enseñanzas y filosofía de sus predicadores eran muy interesantes y se prestaban a muchas interpretaciones, aunque en su familia nunca se profesó ningún tipo de fe llegó a la conclusión de que aquellos textos eran indispensables de leer tan solo para tener un bagaje cultural más amplio.

También decidió investigar sobre los temas referentes al culto a la muerte en diversas culturas. En el budismo, que es la religión que impera en diferentes regiones del continente asiático, la muerte se reconoce como parte de la vida y en conjunto forman un todo, esta conjunción de opuestos es lo que mantiene el equilibrio del universo. El miedo a la muerte surgió de las culturas occidentales en la que incluso su representación es sanguinaria. En México existe una fiesta dedicada a la muerte llena de color en la que el mundo de los vivos y los muertos se unifica para recibir durante un día a quienes ya han partido, la tradición mezcla raíces del México prehispánico con elementos de la religión cristiana católica llevada de Europa. Mientras más leía más le intrigaba aquello.

Incluso encontró escritos de psicoanálisis en los que por medio del análisis de los arquetipos representados en los cuentos de hadas se describían los ciclos naturales del ser a lo largo de un periodo o toda una vida: Vida/Muerte/Vida [1]. Resurrección, la palabra hizo eco en su cabeza.

Todo aquello le resultó absolutamente fascinante, lejos de sonar a porquerías fantásticas o sobrenaturales y divinidades inmortales, en conjunto la información representaba una guía para equilibrar todos los elementos del ser permitiéndole vivir humanamente en plenitud. Vaya que eso ayudaría a mejorar en gran medida la calidad de vida de tantas personas al ser entendido y asimilado debidamente. Pero en fin, luego de su pequeño divague se enfilo camino a encontrar nuevamente a Hikari con algunas respuestas a sus dilemas.

* * *

Con las locas conclusiones que Takeru había sacado de su investigación no sabía si sentirse aliviada o preocupada, sin embargo el entusiasmo con el que le exponía sus teorías era suficiente para ella, como no confiar en alguien que con tan solo unas semanas de haber conocido, había invertido tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en buscar remediar el daño de tantos años que un supuesto "don" había causado. Aún no lograba convencerse de poseer un don, pero confiaba plenamente en su juicio como para permitirle el beneficio de la duda. En ocasiones no podía creer su suerte y pensaba que todo debía ser producto de un sueño del que no estaba dispuesta a despertar.

Echaron manos a la obra. Lo primero era enfrentarse al hecho de que su naturaleza distaba mucho ser normal, aceptarse única en más de una forma era vital para ejercer control sobre el poder que dormía dentro de ella. La relación con "seres del otro mundo" se debía a la cantidad de luz que poseía en su interior, incluso Takeru se había fascinado con su brillo lo que le hacía dudar entre si había sido atraído hacia ella o llamado por ella. Los sucesos extraordinarios que se presentaban durante los meses de octubre y noviembre en los cuales, debido a las tradiciones, se creaban flujos de energía entre más de una dimensión y los desprendimientos involuntarios no eran más que una clara señal de la falta de control sobre sí misma. Más que una misión la condición de Hikari la señalaba como la portadora de un destino extraordinario, con una capacidad de sanación que podía beneficiar al mundo entero. Su padre no se equivocaba al iniciarla en un mundo de seres fantásticos y criaturas mágicas, pues era al cual ella pertenecía en su más profunda esencia.

En cuestión de semanas y con el rigor adecuado Hikari comenzó a saborear los frutos de su esfuerzo. Si a partir de su cumpleaños había iniciado su metamorfosis ahora luego de casi un mes y medio de implementar los cambios necesarios que quien se había vuelto su ángel guardián se dio a la tarea de estructurar solo para ella, el capullo que la contenía estaba a punto de permitirle ver el comienzo hacia una nueva vida. Desde entonces su cuerpo, su mente y su espíritu se habían estabilizado, sin su guía y apoyo quizás seguiría con su vieja rutina, atrapada en sí misma, apagada y sombría. Definitivamente tenía mucho que agradecerle a su ahora mejor amigo, su Takeru, porque ahora que lo pensaba, durante ese tiempo había experimentado la plenitud de una vida relativamente normal, enfocada únicamente en lo que las chicas de su edad deberían estar.

Aquello que en su interior se había gestado desde el instante mismo en que cruzo la primera palabra con él y que a ella le resultaba desconocido, ahora con forma definida empezaba a adquirir nombre. Ese sentimiento que hacia no mucho pensaba haber estado negada a experimentar, se le había clavado en lo más profundo del corazón, Hikari estaba completamente segura esta vez: estaba perdidamente enamorada de Takeru, su mejor amigo, su ángel de mirada celeste.

* * *

Comenzaba diciembre y con él la víspera navideña. Esta sería la primer navidad que se permitiría disfrutar desde que su padre había partido. Nada podría llenar el vació que dejó su padre con su ausencia, sin embargo su ser se sentía rebozar con el nuevo sentimiento que había descubierto, mientras su Takeru permaneciera a su lado, nada podía faltarle.

Decidió que, ya que la época representaba la unión de la familia entre otros valores, está vez le dedicaría más tiempo a su madre y su hermano, quienes disfrutaban con los preparativos para dar inicio a las fiestas. Casualmente se encontró a su hermano justamente buscando los adornos de navidad en las gavetas superiores del armario y le ofreció su ayuda que fue absolutamente bienvenida.

Mientras bromeaban de cualquier cosa y su hermano le hacía saber lo feliz que le hacía verla irradiando su luz característica que creía perdida, buscando el lugar más adecuado para colocar los adornos, Hikari notó sobre el nicho de la entrada una fotografía que estaba segura de no reconocer, la curiosidad le hizo acercarse a contemplarla, acción que llamó la atención de su hermano.

— ¿Qué pasa Kari? — preguntó sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

— Nada, es solo que no reconozco esta fotografía. No es de... — se interrumpió al caer en la cuenta de quien se trataba.

Se hallaba tan inmersa en sus asuntos que se había olvidado que apenas un mes antes de su cumpleaños su hermano recibió la noticia de que su mejor amigo había muerto en un accidente. Agradecía no saber los detalles pues gracias a su recién aceptado don ella solía soñar episodios de la muerte de ciertas personas, ya fuera como un tipo de premonición con los más cercanos como lo fue el caso de su padre o como una reseña de lo que había ocurrido en el caso de personas cercanas a ella o su familia pero que no permanecían en contacto constante.

Ese caso particular concernía únicamente a Tai, su amigo casi no tenía contacto con su madre, mucho menos con ella (entonces era ella quien se limitaba a convivir consigo misma y su núcleo familiar), pero las raras veces que llegaron a coincidir se había portado como un verdadero caballero, por eso su madre le tenía afecto a pesar de no convivir en absoluto con él.

— ¡Ah, esa! Había querido colocarla desde el mes pasado, pero con lo despistado que soy la olvidaba. — dice Tai acercándose al nicho. Luego toma la foto y suspira para añadir — Fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos antes de que él y su hermano murieran cuando regresaban de pasar un tiempo con su madre. — Hikari lo miro asombrada, su hermano... Tai frunció el ceño con una mezcla de rabia y dolor.

— Lo siento, hermano. — Solo pudo atinar a decir la castaña — no sabía, yo... perdón por no haber estado contigo — lo abrazó en un impulso por remediar su ausencia.

— No hay nada que tenga que perdonarte, hermanita — la consoló — estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo y hay que aprender a lidiar con ellas — se consoló esta vez, apretándola contra su pecho.

Permanecieron así un momento y lentamente se separaron.

— ¿Cómo dices que se llamaban? — preguntó ella secando sus lágrimas.

— Ishida, Matt y TK, ¿no los recuerdas? — se extrañó Tai, ella negó con la cabeza, aunque ahora que lo mencionaba...

El timbre de la entrada la sacó de sus pensamientos, revisó la hora, era para ella. Arregló su rostro y abrazó de nuevo a su hermano en señal de despedida.

—Por qué la prisa, de nuevo ese _amigovio_ misterioso tuyo? — le reprochó él en tono burlón.

— No sería misterioso si hubieras asistido a la velada que organicé — le reprochó por vigésima vez.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — respondió ligeramente apenado — Ya me he disculpado un centenar de veces, en verdad ¿jamás me lo perdonarás?

— No está vez — respondió con fingido rencor — Hoy saldré con unos amigos del colegio — concluyó sonriente.

— ¡Me encanta esa sonrisa! — exclamó Tai entusiasmado al tiempo que se acercaba para abrazarla otra vez. — Ve, con cuidado y por favor no llegues tarde. — le gritó al verla partir asumiendo el rol de hermano.

— También te amo — le regresó su hermana.

Quedó satisfecho, se estiró para desperezarse un poco y continuar con lo que había comenzado. Giro su vista al nicho y tomó la fotografía con su mano izquierda mientras se abrazaba con el brazo derecho, cerró los ojos como si anhelara sentir su contacto de nuevo.

— No imaginas la falta que me haces — como en un intento por recibir una respuesta se palmeo el hombro tres veces — Yamato… — concluyó en un susurro y de pronto un calor que nacía de su espalda lo envolvió por completo.

* * *

— ¿Estás listo? — Le sorprendió su hermano mayor al llegar a su lado — Es hora de partir.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — exclamo el rubio menor — Necesito más tiempo.

— Pues no lo tenemos — dijo el primero secamente.

— Debe haber una forma de...

— Espera, espera — le interrumpió el mayor — Te estás tomando esto demasiado personal — reprochó al fin.

— ¡No! Solo es algo que necesito hacer — le aclaró el menor

— Sabes que jamás podremos volver, ¿verdad? — inquirió con frialdad el primero en busca de una reacción.

— ¿De qué hablas? — dudó su hermano.

— De que nada que logres con ella cambiará lo que nos pasó, la luz que emite es lo que te atrajo hasta ella, como a todos los que vagan sin rumbo. Ellos tienen perdón, porque no saben que se han perdido, pero tú... — inspiró profundo — has ido muy lejos, tarde o temprano tendremos que partir, cuando el momento llegué debes estar preparado.

— Te equivocas — soltó de pronto el más joven — yo no la busqué, ella me llamó y en lo que mí concierne, debo permanecer a su lado hasta que ya no me necesite más.

— ¡Pero nosotros no somos...!

— ¡Ya lo sé! — Le interrumpió con brusquedad su hermano menor. — Soy completamente consiente de qué no somos y aunque desconozco por completo lo que sí somos ¿Por qué sin estar perdidos seguimos aquí? No debimos ya haber recibido alguna clase de señal. Tú mismo buscaste la forma de despedirte de alguien especial, ¿no es cierto? — Suspiró. — Lo llaman "asuntos pendientes" y es por eso que los de nuestra clase no se van. Cómo tú. Como yo. — Hizo una pausa — Yo no tenía ninguno hasta que la oí llamarme y sí, por si lo dudabas, jamás podría dejarla. — Se giró hacia su hermano para mirarlo de frente — Pero no te preocupes por mí hermano, parte tú si ya estás preparado, yo haré lo propio cuando mi momento llegue. Yo te seguiré, lo juro, solo que esta vez seré yo quien decida eso.

* * *

[1] Pincola Estés, Clarissa, _Mujeres que corren con los lobos_


	3. Revelación

III

Revelación

* * *

El ambiente generado por la calidez de la época a pesar del frío se podía percibir desde lo alto, las luces y el movimiento dibujaban un bello constraste con los colores nocturnos que a penas pintaban el cielo haciendo más clara la visión de sus astros conforme avanzaba la noche.

Hikari contemplaba el cuadro mientras _volaba._ Quizás no fuera el término adecuado para lo que ocurría, no era precisamente una experta a pesar de haberlo hecho en repetidas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida de manera involuntaria. A penas había realizado un par de viajes astrales bajo la supervisión de Takeru unos días atrás, orillada por él mismo a llevarlos a cabo pues a su parecer más valía estar preparados para lo que pudiera presentarse y con la práctica lograr el control adecuado.

Al principio se mostró temerosa debido al recuerdo de los viajes anteriores, pero al reparar nuevamente en aquella mirada supo que no tenía razones para temer, él estaría con ella y eso era suficiente para intentar lo que fuera. En pocos minutos logró tomar el control durante aquella primera sesión, tener absoluta conciencia de lo que ocurría era clave para continuar con el proceso, una vez hecho eso comenzó a dejarse fluir. Lo practicaron repetidas veces aquel primer día, al punto de no desear que terminase, pero con la promesa de continuar al día siguiente.

Así lo hicieron, pronto Takeru pudo notar la naturalidad con la que se desenvolvía una vez asimilado el ejercicio, en definitiva ella había nacido para todo eso. A pesar de los enormes avances que lograron Takeru no escatimó en repetir una y otra vez las advertencias y las responsabilidades que los viajes de este tipo deben conllevar, la sola idea de que su Hikari dejara de ser ella no lo dejaba descansar. Ella lo escuchó con atención y aunque entendía perfecto el riesgo, secretamente deseaba seguir volando, como una creciente adicción.

Las prácticas cesaron debido a que Takeru se encontraría ausente algunos días, por lo que la hizo jurar que no realizaría ningún tipo de viaje astral sin su supervisión con insistencia tal, que ella no tuvo más alternativa que aceptarlo a su pesar. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días su deseo por realizar los viajes disminuyó y aumentó su anhelo por volverlo a ver. En especial luego de un sueño que se repitió un par de noches atrás de forma consecutiva, una especie de accidente, no ubicaba el lugar pero se veía alarmante con sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas, un camión volcado, un auto destrozado y un cuerpo inerte a mitad de la autopista. Ambas ocasiones despertó sudando, con la respiración acelerada, sin entender de que se trataba esta vez. O sería qué ¿algo le habría pasado a él?

Intentó deshacerse de tal augurio con una pequeña acción que le enseñó Takeru para esos casos que consistía en tocar con la mano su frente de modo que al deslizarse "arrancara" el pensamiento al tiempo que repetía _siguiente._ No pareció convencida al principio pero pasado un rato se sintió un poco mejor, el simple hecho de imaginar que aquello pudiera ser una premonición al respecto de Takeru la sofocada, el joven rubio sí que se había convertido en su adicción.

Esta vez no supo cómo, pero sucedió. En un momento cayó dormida presa del sueño acumulado por los desvelos pasados y al otro ya estaba volando sobre la ciudad. Seguramente así se habían dado las ocasiones pasadas, solo que ahora tenía completa conciencia de lo que hacía y sin titubear aprovechó la oportunidad para practicar nuevamente y disfrutarlo en serio, porque la sensación de libertad que experimentaba en ese estado era algo que no lograba describir. La vista nocturna de la ciudad le hipnotizó, al punto de no saber que tan lejos había llegado.

De momento se alarmó, una de la reglas que Takeru le repitió hasta el cansancio era precisamente que no debía alejarse demasiado de su cuerpo porque si se perdía corría el riesgo de que el "cascarón vacío" fuera habitado por algún otro ser, mientras más tiempo pasara y debido a las características que le atribuían sus dones el que intentará habitarla probablemente sería un ente oscuro. Antes de entrar en pánico como hubiera hecho en otro tiempo, procuró tranquilizarse, así podría pensar con mayor claridad y quizás encontrar alguna referencia para ubicarse.

Cerro los ojos y siguiendo su instinto inició una práctica que pretendía hacer un hábito con la intención de limpiar su propia energía y la de su alrededor, Takeru la llamó _coherencia_ [2]. En teoría tendría que estar dentro de su cuerpo ya que requería de su frecuencias cerebral y cardíaca para que tuviera el efecto deseado, solo que esta vez esperaba que su cuerpo se volviera una especie de antena que le mostrara su ubicación al activar dichas frecuencias, al fin y al cabo ella representaba ahora la esencia vital, sin mencionar a la conciencia. El plan no sonaba tan descabellado.

Comenzó a percibir un palpitar que poco a poco se hizo más intenso, abrió los ojos con intención de seguir en su dirección, pero antes de que pudiera ubicar nada, sintió como si una fuerza la succionara hacía abajo.

* * *

Despertó. Parpadeó repetidas veces, los ojos le pesaban, parecía que hubiera dormido más de la cuenta. Sentía su cuerpo entumido, con dolor intenso en zonas especificas, como si no lo hubiera movido en mucho tiempo. ¿Sería todo causado por alejarse demasiado? Intentó articular alguna palabra, fue entonces que percibió la máscara de oxígeno sobre su boca y nariz. Aspiró hondo y sintió recorrerle un ardor seguido de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Hasta entonces no fue consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ni siquiera había notado que no se encontraba en su habitación, si no...

— ¡Está despierto, notifiquen a Kido-san de inmediato! — ordenaba una ¿enfermera? al acercarse a ella para tocar una especie de timbre sobre su cabecera — ¡el paciente de la habitación 206, despertó!

Eso era un cuarto de hospital, no el suyo. ¿Qué rayos hacía allí, como era que había llegado? Intentó serenarse, era claro por el aparato a su lado que su pulso iba en aumento y eso no podía significar nada bueno, no para ella y la verdad su constante y molesto "bip-bip" no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Como buscando quehacer se quitó la máscara. Absorta en su creciente angustia no notó a la enfermera salir a toda prisa, lo que atrajo su atención fue la presencia de la mujer que entró en seguida.

— Estás despierto... — dijo en un tono a penas audible abriendo los ojos como platos. — ¡Haz vuelto!

La mujer se acercó a ella con una familiaridad y un anhelo que le enterneció profundamente, pero ¿por qué la miraba así? Lentamente acarició su rostro y lo tomó entre sus manos para acercarlo más al de ella, contemplándola, sin poder creérselo. Hikari entonces pudo notar la cara demacrada de aquella mujer, que parecía contemporánea de su madre. Aunque aun conservaba la belleza de antaño, era claro que su estado anímico venía en picada desde hace tiempo. Algo en ella se le hacía familiar, pero no atinaba el qué. Clavo sus ojos en los azules de ella intentando encontrar respuestas y vió como se criatalizaban mientras acariciaba su cabello y sus mejillas.

— Mi TK — dijo al fin liberando sus lágrimas.

Hikari tardo en reparar en lo que había dicho, ¿TK?

— Yo n... — El doctor irrumpió en la habitación, le pidió a la mujer que se apartará y comenzó a examinarla. Mientras procedía con la rutina habitual, supuso ella, observó detenidamente las enormes gafas del médico. Cabe mencionar que si le hicieran un examen acerca del aspecto que tenía lo reprobaría seguro, a excepción del detalle de las gafas que más que eso parecían un par de espejos. Entonces lo vió. — Takeru — soltó en una exhalación.

El reflejo en las gafas del médico no podía ser otro. Cabello rubio, facciones finas, tez blanca y esos ojos azul celeste, inconfundibles. Su mirada era un poco diferente, no le recordaba a él, era más nostálgica, más... ¡de ella!

A penas el médico se hubo retirado haciendo mención de un milagro, comenzó a hiperventilarse tocando cada parte de ese cuerpo que no era el suyo, pellizcándolo para corroborar que nada era producto de un sueño. El aparato del pulso volvió a enloquecer.

La mujer se adelantó hacía ella, ¡no, él! Para intentar tranquilizarlo.

— Cariño, calma — decía — tranquilo hijo, todo va a estar bien.

La miro confundido. Su voz lograba calmarlo, pues fue el cuerpo y no la conciencia el que reaccionó ante su sonido. Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando se desconectó, como si de un juego se tratase el tiempo se le acabó.

Oía una voz nombrarla, superponiendose a los gritos desesperados de aquella mujer. La voz continuó cada vez más cercana, no lograba reconocerla.

* * *

Como si hubiera sido lanzada del extremo opuesto entró en su cuerpo de manera tan abrupta que el impacto pareció haber presionado sus pulmones, por lo que tragó una bocanada de aire que hizo que el pecho le doliera, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Le sobrevino un ataque de tos, pero lo controló pronto con la premura de asegurarse de haber llegado al destino correcto. Saltó al espejo y vió su reflejo, el suyo, el adecuado. Se quedó un rato contemplandose, mientras su pulso recuperaba el ritmo habitual. Un poco más estable observó con calma y a detalle su habitación. No estaba sola.

— ¡Hikari!

El grito de su hermano le causó un sobresalto. Revisó nuevamente, esta vez no percibió nada. Se recompuso un poco, caminó a la puerta y abrió.

— ¿Qué haces? Llevo horas gritándote. — él siempre exageraba en todo — es casi medio día y tú... estás sudando, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó al reparar en el aspecto de su hermana, quien intentó ignorarlo al parecer despreocupada, sin éxito. — Kari — añadió obligándola a mirarle a los ojos — en serio, si algo te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿cierto? — inquirió el moreno.

Le sonrío con dulzura, completamente agotada. Ya era momento de sincerarse con su hermano.

* * *

Se alejó lo suficiente para contemplar el cuadro fraternal de los Yagami procurando no hacerse presente. Esbozo una sonrisa. Ahora todo tenía sentido: su hermano seguía vivo.

* * *

[2] Braden, Gregg, _La matriz divina_


	4. De misiones y destinos

IV

De misiones y destinos

* * *

Luego de la larga charla que entabló con su hermano Taichi parecieron develarse muchas cosas, pequeños detalles que quizás nunca hubiera notado sin su ayuda. Aunque al principio dudó si debía hacer cómplice a su hermano de sus nuevos descubrimientos, al verlo completamente atento y sin un gramo de prejuicio al hacer un comentario o gesto, conforme avanzaba en su historia resultaba cada vez más fácil introducirlo a su mundo, como si ambos pertenecieran a él.

Tal vez fuera porque desde siempre su hermano se mostró dispuesto a apoyarla en lo que se le presentara, hasta el día en que ella decidió hacerlo a un lado, o por lo extremadamente confiable que era, característica natural de su personalidad, a pesar de lo descabellado del contexto era indudable la lealtad de la que podía ser capaz cuando de sus seres amados se trataba. Nunca debió permitirse alejarlo, de cualquier forma las faltas que hubiera cometido por eso se estaban redimiendo y ahora más que nunca necesitaría el apoyo de su hermano para lo que vendría.

A pesar del cansancio que sentía, el pasar tiempo con Taichi de esa forma le imprimió nueva energía. No fue hasta que llegó al tema de los hermanos Ishida que comenzó a sentir inquietud.

Esa noche al irse a acostar volvió a sentir que alguien le hacía compañía, pero parecía una presencia intermitente, en un momento estaba ahí y al otro ya no. Procuró no prestarle mucha importancia y se echó a dormir, no sin antes lanzar un rezo de protección por si sus intenciones no eran del todo amistosas. El sueño la envolvió en un instante.

* * *

 _Salían del templo, la ceremonia había terminado. Hikari irradiaba aquella luz tan peculiar, tomada de la mano por su padre se dirigían a la salida. Por su costado un pequeño corría al encuentro de sus padres y su hermano que le aguardaban fuera. Se detuvo a penas unos pasos delante de ella y se giró para contemplarla un instante._

— _¿Eres uno de ellos? — preguntó curioso abriendo sus pequeños ojos azules con anhelo, expectantes._

— _¿Un qué? — lanzó ella sorprendida por la pregunta._

— _Un ángel — respondió él con la misma expectación._

— _No — dijo al sentir arder sus mejillas._

— _¡Brillas cómo uno! — concluyó el pequeño rubio con la sonrisa mas radiante que ella jamás había visto._

— _¡TK, vamos, se hace tarde! — le apuró su madre. Sin interrumpir el contacto visual, el pequeño giró su cuerpo aún sonriente. Ella pudo contemplar en su mirada azul celeste algo que entonces no supo descifrar. Al fin él se giró por completo para retomar su carrera a la salida, ella le siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista. No recordaba haberlo visto antes o después._

— TK... — susurró entre sueños.

Sintió su cuerpo flotar, se trasladaba a otra parte. A lo lejos escuchó una voz, apagada por la distancia pero que cada vez se percibía con mayor claridad. Reconoció el cuarto de hospital donde se perdió.

— _¿TK? — decía una mujer._

— TK — repitió ella.

— _¡TK! — volvió a decir la mujer con urgencia en la voz. — ¡No, TK!_

 _Los indicadores en los aparatos estaban en ceros._

— _¡A un lado! — ordenó el médico, entrando de golpe._

 _La mujer sostenía el cuerpo inerte del joven rubio agitándolo con desesperación. Los separaron por fin._

— _¡No, mi hijo! — gritaba mientras el llanto se abría paso. — ¡No!_

— _Despejen — indicó el médico antes de iniciar con la reanimación. — ¡Sáquenla de aquí! — ordenó a las enfermeras._

— _¡No, por favor, Takeru! — Hikari se congeló al escuchar su nombre — ¡Mi hijo, no... otra vez, no!_

 _Lloraba desconsolada. En seguida vió entrar a toda prisa a un hombre alto y ajado, tanto como recordaba el rostro de la mujer y un poco más. La envolvió en su abrazo en un intento por tranquilizarla, alejándola de ahí._

— _Estará bien, calma Natsuko... — le decía_

— _Despertó, estaba despierto — balbuceó ella — ... y ya no... — se aferró a su camisa, enterrando el rostro surcado de lágrimas — ¡No puedo perderlo, no a él Hiroaki, no a Takeru! Ya no lo soportaría... — permitió que el llanto ahogara sus palabras._

— _No será así, él... sigue aquí, no se irá... — la consoló él, sin creerse sus propias palabras._

La imagen se fue desvaneciendo dejándola a solas, rodeada solo de luz. Sin entender porque, la inquietud que le causó aquello último se disipó, se llenó de paz. Sintió un ligero aliento al costado de su cuello, cerca de su oído, seguido de una voz susurrante.

— _Lo encontrarás antes del atardecer, cerca de la plaza central. No llegues tarde, casi es hora de partir._

* * *

Abrió los ojos y permaneció tumbada en la cama. Nadie. Se quedó en la misma posición por largo rato analizando lo que su sueño podría significar. Estaba llena de dudas. Aunque era de madrugada ni siquiera intentó volver a dormir, sabía que no lo conseguiría.

 _"¡Mi hijo..._ ** _otra vez,_** ** _no_**

La frase hizo eco en su cabeza. Estaba segura que la voz de la mujer en el hospital era idéntica a la de la mujer del templo.

TK, aquella mujer. Su madre, ¿sus padres? ¿Qué tiempo llevarían velando por su salud? No parecía poco. Takeru. ¿Estaría bien? A penas unos días atrás se separó de ella, pero era idéntico. ¿Cómo podría entonces haber pasado todo ese tiempo con ella? Era posible que fuera...

Se levantó. No quería suponer más, necesitaba respuestas.

* * *

Jamás había hecho caso a las voces de inframundo que atormentaban su cabeza, pero esta vez era diferente, ahora el miedo la había abandonado. Decidió que no tenía alternativa, si quería aclarar todo de una vez por todas debía mantenerse alerta y obediente a las señales, jamás se había mostrado más receptiva.

Hikari corrió ansiosa, oscilando entre la angustia y el gozo. Por fin después de varios días de ausencia lo vería o eso le había informado su _mensajero_. No sabía que pensar, ni que encontraría, tampoco había querido ir sola, pero Taichi ya tenía planes con su madre para acompañarla a conseguir algunas chucherías para la casa, con la víspera y todo el animo reinando no podía negarse, prometió sin embargo alcanzarla en cuanto acabasen. Ella no dudó un momento en recurrir a él después de aquel sueño. Quiso preguntar pero no pudo al respecto de la familia de su amigo, algo le decía que la respuesta no era del todo lo que esperaba. Decidió que sería mejor esperar hasta la tarde, mejor que intentar sacar conclusiones.

Al fin llegó, algo agitada, echó un vistazo y ahí estaba, entero, sano y a salvo. Le dedico una sonrisa a la distancia. Sí, era él, su Takeru. Se lanzó hacia él, quien la recibió de lleno en sus brazos, podía sentirlo: su calor, su aliento, su palpitar. Reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, no quería echar a perder su reencuentro con tonterías. Por fin lo estrechaba, como había podido dudar si todo era tan real.

A Takeru le tomó por sorpresa aquella bienvenida, no obstante, la estrecho contra él tanto como ella lo hacía, vaya que extrañaba su esencia, su contacto, su calidez...

Ninguno sabía exactamente que esperar pero una vez hubo él instado a la chica a tomar asiento, estuvo claro que nada lo movería de ahí.

— ¡Hola hermosa! — logró articular finalmente Takeru, acariciando su mejilla.

— ¡Hola! — respondió ella envuelta en rubores. — ¿Qué tal tu viaje? — le preguntó sonriendo, intentando no pensar en sus dilemas sin resolver.

El chico lo pensó un momento e inhaló profundamente.

— Digamos que estuve cerca — dijo él con calma — pero, ea, he aprendido muchísimo de cosas y temas a los que jamás espere siquiera acercarme — Ella lo miró incrédula, él le sonrió — basta de mí, ¿cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

Hikari se removió en su lugar, a pesar de la dicha que le causó verle, la inquietud de la que era presa no la abandonó del todo.

— Digamos que me lo dijo un _pajarito_ — se apresuró a responder con un dejo de picardía — o tal vez mi necesidad por sentirte a mi lado pudo más que mi simple deseo. — Concluyó seria, mirándole directo a los ojos sin perder el rubor, ¿podría acaso parecerle más linda?

Takeru no supo en que momento sintió el calor apoderarse de su rostro, si es que aquello era posible. Todo ese tiempo lo había dedicado a ayudarle a desarrollar su poder oculto, tan inmerso se encontraba en buscar respuestas que pudieran desvelar el misterio que ella significaba, que había olvidado el mar de sensaciones que era capaz de provocar en él. Esa era la verdadera razón de su ausencia, independientemente de su misión.

— Hikari... — soltó mientras era absorbido por su mirada, cada vez más penetrante, anhelante.

Por esos ojos daría lo que le quedaba, esa anima a punto de extinguirse de ese plano la entregaría sin dudarlo un instante con tal de poder contemplar eternamente los hermosos ojos de la chica frente a él. Su Hikari, la luz que le trajo de vuelta a algo que parecía vida nueva. Pero si eso era lo que había salido a buscar, una nueva oportunidad, de vivir, de permanecer a su lado... ¡Diablos, pero tenía tan poco tiempo!

Contemplo su boca un segundo. Sin ser conciente de ello su cuerpo sitió la necesidad de estrechar la distancia entre esa y la suya, ni siquiera notó como ella enterraba los dedos en su ropa. La sintió temblar entreabriendo los labios, algo en ella parecía resplandecer. A punto de rozar su piel, percibió una vibración... y el tono de la llamada entrante le sacó de su ensoñación.

— ¡Demonios, Taichi! — maldijo ella en voz baja, pero antes de poder responder lo divisó corriendo justo detrás de su acompañante.

— ¡Perdona, Kari! — dijo al llegar a ellos, recuperando el aliento — Pero mamá enloqueció y aquello duró más de lo planeado — sonrío al recordar el suceso — ¡ya lo verás al llegar a casa!

Hikari le dedico una sonrisa dulce, sin embargo la incomodidad se apoderó de la atmósfera debido a lo que segundos antes estuvo a punto de pasar. Porque Takeru iba a besarla, ¿no? Ahora tendría dudas respecto a eso también. Y esa pequeña reflexión le hizo recordar su principal propósito. La inquietud volvió.

Taichi contempló al joven que frente a él se encontraba de espaldas y extrañamente le pareció familiar. Su hermana se levantó de un salto con intensión de disipar la tensión.

— Pues ya que has llegado oni chan, — decía una resignada Hikari — te presento a...

— ¿TK? — cuestionó Taichi sin prestar atención a su hermana.

El susodicho, cerró los ojos y tragó antes de levantarse para girarse hacia Taichi.

— Hola, Tai-kun, ha pasado tiempo, ¿eh? — se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida, esperando su reacción y buscando a toda prisa las respuestas a las preguntas que, intuía, la cabeza de Tai formulada a toda velocidad.

Taichi abrió mucho los ojos antes de balbucear.

— Pe-pero tú estás... ¿en verdad, eres tú? — decía al tiempo que se acercaba para tocarlo — ¿es acaso una especie de broma?

— Se podría decir que estoy en _tiempos extra..._ — ironizó Takeru. Ya no quedaba tiempo y sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Era hora de que la verdad fuera dicha.

Se volvió hacia Hikari, pudo notar su rostro ensombrecido a medida que un aura igualmente sombría se apoderaba de ella, se encontraba totalmente ausente.

* * *

Su cerebro se apagó, desde que su hermano había reconocido al rubio como TK, el mundo que le abría la puerta a la felicidad se esfumó de la manera en que se había formado.

Si el muchacho del hospital también era ese Takeru, el mismo TK que mencionó antes su hermano, ¿quién o qué era lo que tenía enfrente? Significaba entonces que todo lo que vivieron hasta entonces era una mentira. Su entrega, su devoción y su confianza las había depositado en ¿la nada? Cuantas veces imaginó que todo podría ser parte de un sueño, tan maravilloso como para volverse realidad...

La verdad no distaba de serlo.

¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta? ¿Tan necesitada de amor había estado? ¿Cómo fue que tomó parte en esa farsa? Porque eso no podía ser verdadero, lo que creyera que él sintiera por ella era una locura ¡su propia locura! Porque él ya no existía, no en este plano, solo era... no, no podía ser posible, en qué momento permitió que esas malditas apariciones jugaran con ella de esa forma.

En su búsqueda desesperada por alguna respuesta alzó la vista cristalina a la espera de que un milagro sucediera, pronto encontró ese par de ojos azul profundo que parecían penetrarla. De inmediato trajo a su mente la mirada anhelante que la madre de TK le dedicó el día en que ella ocupó su lugar, supo que no podría ser la misma aunque el parecido era asombroso, esta no iba cargada de dulzura si no más bien de una clara determinación.

Él se acercó a ella con paso firme. Finalmente la energía que había estado rondándola, su _mensajero_ , se hizo presente.

— Yamato... — le reconoció Hikari.

Algo dentro de ella terminó por quebrarse y por fin dejó fluir las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo. Ahora lo sabía, no cabía duda, su presencia no podía significar otra cosa.

— Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabe que hemos llegado al final. — Dijo él, monótonamente — Nuestra estancia se ha prolongado más de la cuenta, pero al parecer los _pendientes_ ya han sido resueltos.

Hikari levantó el rostro, humedecido por las lágrimas, para encararlo. Sus ojos le penetraron con rabia, de haber podido lo habrían partido por la mitad, como años antes había deseado con cada "aparición" que se le ponía en frente.

— ¿Hasta cuándo? — Le espetó con la voz apagada — ¿Hasta cuándo, tú y los de tu clase dejarán de jugar conmigo? — repitió elevando el tono con cada palabra — No les ha bastado con atormentarme todos estos años, con verme cargar esta maldición, aprovecharse de ello, haber logrado que destrozara todo a mí alrededor, a mí misma, ¡ahora también han decidido divertirse con lo poca cosa que soy! — decía a gritos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima — Si todo lo que he sido capaz de sentir por UNO de ustedes les resulta tan entretenido y mis patéticos sentimientos pueden ser pisoteados por un montón de asquerosos seres carentes de vida ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGO CONSERVANDO LA MÍA?

Gritaba con toda la energía que tenía contenida, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos cada vez más, lanzó hacia él la frustración que todo aquello le causaba y destapó tantos sentimientos que habían estado estancados, ocultos en lo más profundo de su ser. Hizo una pausa mientras sentía su cuerpo drenarse y su respiración volvía poco a poco a la normalidad. Aún sollozaba.

— Si no eres lo que pareces y acaso solo resultas ser una representación más de la Muerte — continuó en un tono mucho más afable, casi de súplica — te pido, te suplico que acabes de una vez por todas con lo que queda de mí.

Yamato permaneció impasible ante los reproches de la chica, sin embargo sus ojos se ensancharon al comprender sus últimas palabras, al punto de sacarlo de equilibrio. Inspiro hondo para volver a su actitud serena de antes y le contestó.

— Soy el que ves y lo que estoy pronto a dejar de ser. Lamento no poder ayudarte en lo que me pides — y antes de que ella pudiera reprocharle nuevamente continúo — Pero sería aún más lamentable perder un ser de luz tan magnífico como tú, además, no me perdonaría jamás el causarle de nuevo un dolor como ese a Taichi — La sorpresa en sus ojos no se hizo esperar, incluso pudo percibir un brillo en los de él. — Supongo que esta catarsis es consecuencia del proceso que Takeru inició contigo — le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Apretó los ojos aún rebosantes de lágrimas, oírle nombrarlo pareció la causa del espontaneo dolor que se situó en su pecho. Soltó un suspiro mientras sus rodillas cedían ante el peso de su cuerpo. Por un instante olvidó qué significaba la figura que tenía enfrente, no para ella, si no para su hermano; el dolor que le causó su pérdida, la entereza que mostró para sobreponerse a ello. Ella no había sido más que una egoísta, pero luego de enterarse de la verdad no pudo más que desquitarse con el primero que se le cruzara en frente. Permaneció así, derrotada, triste, aliviada luego de expulsar esa ráfaga de sensaciones que le hicieron pronunciar aquel discurso de odio y frustración. No recordaba una palabra. _"Vaya la fortuna de Yamato"_ , pensó negando con la cabeza con una irónica sonrisa.

— Hikari, — dijo él acercándose por fin y colocándose al mismo nivel — él aún vive, si tuviéramos algo más de tiempo para buscarle, quizás todo sería más sencillo y menos doloroso para ti… pero ya no lo hay. — Hikari levantó el rostro mientras rodaba los ojos — Creo saber la forma de hacerlo volver una vez que tengamos que partir, pero no puedo garantizar que luego de ello recuerde lo sucedido mientras estuvo ausente. — Encontró los ojos de ella, que le miraron con fastidio — Es posible que al despertar todo lo asocie a un sueño.

— Como si eso importara, — respondió ella intentando ignorar lo que claramente había escuchado — la farsa ya fue descubierta, Yamato, no tienes nada que explicar. — dijo incorporándose. — Ahora por favor lárguense y terminen con esto de una vez.

Yamato agachó la cabeza al tiempo que se incorporaba también, suspiro tomándose el tiempo para ello, aunque casi no tuviera. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con la Hikari que, si bien no se hubo nunca dado el tiempo para conocer durante su vida, se mostró ante él cuando Tai tuvo oportunidad de presentarlos. La reconoció de inmediato con su actitud hosca y retraída, sombría. No pudo más que esbozar una ligera sonrisa de compasión y aproximarse a ella para tocarle el hombro con la intensión de que le prestara toda su atención. Aquello funcionó, pues Hikari enarcó una ceja y le miro incrédula pero expectante, como intuyendo lo que vendría a continuación.

— Nosotros, — comenzó él — yo y los de "mi clase" — enfatizó con un ademán en los dedos — somos la esencia que, durante la vida, imprime a los seres humanos y en su caso, al resto de los seres vivos su autonomía, la capacidad de pensar y moverse con completa libertad. Esta esencia guarda el conjunto de características que destacan a una personalidad particular, lo que la hace única, como a cada ser humano. — la miró un momento y se alejó un poco cruzando por su costado, solo para comprobar que seguía interesada. La chica le siguió con la mirada girando sobre su eje. Él sonrió al notarlo — Siendo así y conociendo a mi hermano como sé que aún lo hago, tú te has cruzado con la esencia más fiel, auténtica y transparente con la cual yo tuve la fortuna de convivir. Puedo asegurar, sin temor a equivocarme, que todo lo que has recibido por parte de él ha sido con la única intensión de procurarte lo mejor, por lo menos lo mejor que ha estado a su disposición. Jamás se atrevería a lastimar a nadie, en especial a alguien como TÚ. Lo sé — y al acercarse a ella apoyó su mano a la altura de la boca de su estómago, lo que ocasionó un "revoloteo" en su interior — y sé que tú también lo sabes.

Ella se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello, no entendía por qué, si era claro que lo único que _ellos_ buscaban era burlarse de ella.

— ¿Por qué insistes en esto? — Intentó sonar confiada, molesta, pero no pudo ocultar su necesidad por creer en lo que había dicho. Sacudió la cabeza. — ¡Basta ya de burlas!

— ¿Recuerdas al pequeño en tu sueño, a la salida del templo? — de nuevo atrajó su atención Yamato, divertido — Resulta que él es tan especial como tú, lo que ha pasado entre ustedes no es producto de la casualidad. — le dijo mirándole con complicidad.

Su respuesta la dejó atónita, pero antes que pudiera preguntar nada más la figura que tenía ante ella pareció desvanecerse.

— Ya es hora... Si comprendes lo que esto significa entenderás que no hay nada más que hacer. Te pido que por favor no interfieras. — Ella asintió de manera casi imperceptible, ensimismada, cerró los ojos intentando apaciguar la sensación de ansiedad que se formaba en su interior, con la incertidumbre latente por lo que pasaría luego — Hikari... — le interrumpió Yamato por última vez — Gracias.

Acto seguido todo a su alrededor se desvaneció.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por los RV's! Especialmente a HikariCaelum por su bella reseña, ¡me alegra mucho que lo disfrutaras!... espero que estas modificaciones no arruinen esa primera impresión. Disculpa por eso, pero era una necesidad personal entregar algo verdaderamente excepcional, ¡de verdad admiro tu escritura!

A ti Jacque, hermosa, por siempre estar pendiente, no solo de mí sino de todos, ¡amo tus RV's!

Y pues ya les debía está actualización, la aplacé muchísimo.

¡Gracias a ustedes, que leen esto! Ya no falta casi nada, lo prometo.

¡Abrazos hasta donde se encuentren!


	5. Renacimiento

V

Renacimiento

* * *

— ¿Kari? ¡Oh, Kari!... — repetía Tai, preocupado, sorprendido, quería actuar como si pudiera manejar aquella situación. Al fin y al cabo su hermana ya lo había informado... — ¿Estará bien, TK, es esto normal? — preguntaba sin aguardar la respuesta, formulando nuevas preguntas, intentando no sonar alarmado. ¡Imposible! Su cuerpo no cesaba de moverse, brincoteaba inquieto desde que Takeru le hizo notar la "ausencia" de su pequeña hermana.

Su receptor lo veía de reojo algo incómodo, en especial por la reacción que aquello le había causado, eso le ponía nervioso. Sin embargo su mirada se hallaba clavada sobre la joven que yacía en su regazo, a penas percibió la energía oscura emanando de su cuerpo se acercó con cautela y alcanzó a sostenerla en brazos cuando su cuerpo se desplomó.

— ¿Hikari? — exclamó con cierto alivio al sentir su movimiento y oírla emitir una ligera queja. Taichi se acercó de un salto.

—¡Kari, despierta!

A penas podía distinguir las voces que le nombraban, el ligero toque de alarma en la de su hermano y la calma que intentaba mantener la de Takeru.

Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de hacerse conciente del lugar y la posición en que se encontraba. Encontró la mirada azul de quien le servía de soporte. Aquello la llevó al día de su primer encuentro, como entonces, esos ojos azules le sonreían. Clavó en ellos los suyos, pero está vez intentaba encontrar un indicio que comprobara la burla de la que creía ser víctima. Sin importar lo que a penas minutos antes Yamato le aseguraba no se mostraría descubierta ante _ellos_ otra vez.

Como repuesta el "revoloteo" de su estómago se intensificó y un leve rubor adornó su mejillas al sentir el contacto de Takeru acariciar su rostro.

— ¡Gracias Kami! — exclamó Taichi con una sonora exhalación de alivio. Hikari al fin reparó en él, aprovechando la distracción para incorporarse de golpe. — ¡Wow, wow, con calma pequeña! — dijo acercándose a ella ahora alarmado por su reacción — ¿Estás bien? ¿Q-Qué ha sido todo esto? — preguntó intentando recuperar la calma, al asegurarse del bienestar de su hermana.

Ella le miró y volvió el rostro hacia Takeru, quien le devolvió una sonrisa tímida, como si supiera lo que pasaba por su mente.

— No lo sé — le respondió a su hermano — ¿por qué no le preguntas a _TK_? — dijo con un ligero toque de frialdad. Lo miró enfadada, quería con todo su ser que él supiera lo enojada que estaba. Pero no pudo, ¡no podía enojarse con él!

Otra vez esa mirada celeste la envolvía con su calidez, la llenaba de tranquilidad. Sé reprochó internamente, seguía furiosa... con ella misma, por dudar, por insistir en lo que NO era. Sus ojos jamás podrían mentirle.

Yamato tenia razón, jamás se atrevería a lastimar a nadie. Pero qué tenía ella de especial para él, sé preguntó al recordar el resto de la frase. Sería por su naturaleza "extraordinaria" o por ser, simplemente...

Sintió entonces su mano siendo rodeada por la de él. Su rostro reflejaba una profunda pena, aunque percibió su furia, lo único que sus ojos castaños pudieron transmitirle fue su dolor. Acarició con delicadeza la suave superficie de su dorso, su palma, jugueteando con sus dedos, entrelazandolos, parecía estar memorizando cada tejido de piel con su tacto. Aquello provocó en Hikari infinidad de sensaciones que elevaron su temperatura.

Takeru lamentó no haber podido decirle la verdad antes, pero únicamente lo había hecho creyendo en la posibilidad de evitar su partida. ¡Qué iluso! A la muerte nadie podía escaparsele una vez hecha su elección. Se levantó sin soltarla para colocarse frente a ella. Antes de emitir una palabra la mano que sostenían las suyas se desplomó al traspasar su agarre. No era capaz de sostenerla ya, su cuerpo o lo que parecía uno comenzó a traslucirse ante los ojos de Hikari, quien ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

— ¡Pero que demo...! — soltó al levantarse de un salto un aterrado Taichi, quien había permanecido algo distante pero atento -como nunca antes- a la conversación silenciosa que mantuvieron sus acompañantes.

Takeru miró a Hikari avergonzado, sabía que no quedaba tiempo pero no esperaba contar con tan poco. Sin más alternativa acercó su rostro a su oído esperando que aún pudiera escucharle.

— Si tuviera una segunda oportunidad dedicaría cada segundo de mi tiempo a hacerte saber cuanto ha significado tu presencia en mi camino. — le susurró para luego hacer ademán de besarla bajo la oreja pues sabía que ella ya no podría sentirlo, el momento de abandonar este plano definitivamente había llegado.

Ella percibió su pequeño gesto junto a sus palabras y el revoloteo en su estómago se volvió una ráfaga que parecía adquirir vida propia. Sintió rebozar su centro de aquel sentimiento que había sido generado y alimentado por la esencia que estaba a punto de extinguirse. En un impulso con toda esa energía concentrada se abalanzó con el deseo latente de contenerlo en sus brazos, para dar paso a una inexplicable transformación que no solo le afectó a él si no a otros seres inmateriales que se ubicaban a varios metros de radio.

Volvió a sentir envolverla aquella sensación cálida de su primer encuentro, con ello comprobaba que había sido él quien entonces la devolvió a la vida. Su mente dibujó el recuerdo del día en que ella le confesó su secreto, por primera vez alguien la escuchaba sin formular un previo juicio y le tendían la mano en señal de apoyo; por primera vez sintió alivio de poder compartir esa tremenda carga.

Él comprendió su necesidad y se dispuso a ayudarle, incluso confesó también guardar sus propios secretos. Ella fue injusta y necesitaba reparar su falta.

Al volver a percibir su contacto Takeru la apretó en un abrazo en el que buscaba transmitirle todo lo que por ella sentía.

— Lo siento — susurró ella aferrada a su cuello — por favor perdóname... nunca debí dudar, yo solo... no supe como tomarlo, sucede que después de todo lo que vivimos juntos terminé... por enamorarme de ti.

Por fin la separó de sí un poco para observarla mientras su manos subían por su espalda, sin romper el contacto en dirección a su cuello, acariciando cada centímetro de piel como antes había hecho con su mano. La tomo por el rostro y hundió el más tierno beso sobre sus labios. Ambos sintieron perderse en el otro una eternidad, no querían que terminara. Sin embargo a pesar del tiempo ganado, las reglas debían cumplirse.

* * *

Taichi no cabía en él de asombro, lo que sus ojos veían parecía salido de un relato de fantasía, como los que su padre le contaba siendo un niño. Tan absorto contemplaba a su alrededor que se olvidó de la pareja de enamorados a su lado. De pronto sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y al volver la vista se encontró con esa familiar mirada que, aunque dura, para él siempre se mostraba dócil.

Los ojos de Tai permanecieron muy abiertos mientras se cristalizaban, sin perder detalle de los de Yamato. Acortó la distancia entre ambos tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos para apoyar su frente sobre la de él, con la necesidad imperiosa de sentirlo una vez más. En silencio conversaban recordando las promesas y los planes que habían formulado tiempo antes del fatídico accidente y que jamás serían cumplidos. Taichi apretó los ojos haciendo rodar por su mejilla solo un par de lágrimas, sintió las manos de Yamato asirlo por los hombros.

— Te extraño tanto... — murmuró al fin Tai.

Yamato lo estrecho en sus brazos por toda respuesta.

* * *

— Siempre creí que, de no ser real o humano, serías un ángel — confesó ella.

— No, aunque básicamente usurpé su lugar — explicó él — un ángel no podría hacer lo que yo me he atrevido con tal libertad — dijo casi en un susurro para volver a besarla detrás de la oreja.

— Me alegra que no lo seas — respondió ella mientras se estremecía aún aferrada a él.

Cuando Hikari pudo contemplar lo que de su interior había generado se vió rodeada de una intensa luz dorada y apenas a unos metros notó la enternecedora escena entre Taichi y Yamato. Este último se percató de su mirada y le dirigió un ligero movimiento de cabeza que pareció una señal de gratitud, sin embargo su sola presencia le apremiaba a culminar con el encuentro.

— Supongo que es la despedida... — susurró ella.

— Por ahora — le aseguró Takeru. — Siempre que me necesites aquí estaré, donde te encuentres te hallaré. — al fin se separó de ella para contemplarla por ultima vez. — Encontraré la forma de regresar a ti.

Hikari lo miró con un brillo especial y se mordió la lengua para no informarle lo que el mayor de los rubios le informó, recordó que no debía intervenir.

— Te estaré esperando — dijo con firme convicción, su corazón se lleno de esperanza.

Dio un paso atrás para separarse por completo de él y al soltarlo la luz que los envolvía se desprendió del suelo llevándose consigo a aquellos seres que ya no formaban parte de este mundo incluyendo a su adorado Takeru, quien no le perdió de vista hasta el último momento.

Permaneció en silencio, contemplando el vacío. Su hermano se acercó a ella y la observó irradiar ese brillo que creía jamás volver a verle. Su rostro se iluminó y dibujó la mas amplia de las sonrisas, miró en la misma dirección que ella lo hacía y formuló un pensamiento de agradecimiento.

— ¡Vaya! — dijo al fin, colocándose a su lado — Tú sí que eres de emociones fuertes... Takeru Takaishi, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. — volvió el rostro hacia ella, divertido.

— Calla — dijo sonriendo ligeramente sonrojada, mientras lo empujaba para echar a andar. Él pasó su brazo por sus hombros al emprender la marcha.

Aquello parecía el preámbulo perfecto para un gran inicio de ciclo.

* * *

— Debes volver — le dijo su hermano

— Sabes que es imposible, yo...

— Ella me mostró el camino — le interrumpió — seguramente lo intuye pero sabe que no debe intervenir.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas? — insistió el menor sin comprender.

— Coherencia — susurró en su oído al posar la mano sobre el pecho de su hermano. Pero eso seria inútil, para ello necesitaría estar... — Respira, como si el aire viniera de tu corazón — continuó — siente gratitud, compasión...

— Alegría... — completó él con una sonrisa, habiendo cerrando los ojos y entregándose a lo que su hermano pedía sin entender aún la razón.

— El efecto de tres minutos de coherencia dura seis horas — continúo su hermano como un manual.

Pasado ese tiempo comenzó a sentir el palpitar cada vez más cerca. Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrar la mirada divertida de su hermano quien se alejó un paso para decir:

— Ya te están esperando, ve, saluda a mamá y papá. Y por favor no me sigas, si no es porque tú lo has decidido — y como si de un rey se tratase añadió divertido con una reverencia — Larga vida, hermano.

— Yama... — a penas pudo articular antes de sentir su cuerpo siendo succionado hacia el abismo.


End file.
